United Sovereign Brothers
Category:United Sovereign Brothers United Sovereign Brothers Simply, we want to provide a fun, supportive environment that will help all our nations grow. We know we will make an impact on Planet Bob in good time. We want to help every member of ours reach their full potential. The United Sovereign Brothers alliance was formed on 7 November 2007. With the intention of revitalizing Cybernations with entertainment and recreating the fun atmosphere it once had. In USB and in CN as a whole, we will make a difference. =The United Maxim= Charter and Constitution of the United Sovereign Brothers. Decree One: Governing Conclave & Authority One member of the United Sovereign Brothers acts as the Head of State, which holds supreme and undeniable authority over all affairs and events within the alliance. He or she may not, and will not, abuse, pervert, strengthen or misuse the duties and power bequeathed to them. The Head of State, as the supreme prefect of this alliance, is bound by the following rights and regulations: '''Term & Heirship The Head of State remains as supreme leader of the alliance until he or she resigns. Once the Head of State has made such a resignation, the Deputy Head of State will be the automatic successor to the position, unless a two-thirds majority of the alliance membership disagree and sign a formal petition forbidding such an acquisition. If an event such as this occurs, then an election will be held for the general membership of the alliance to vote for the new Head of State. The candidate who receives the majority vote will be empowered as the new official Head of State after receiving a majority vote by the Ruling Council after the majority vote of the alliance is given. Decision-Making Powers All decisions made by the Head of State must reflect the interests of the general membership unless the alliance itself is in imminent danger and distress. The Ruling Council (explained later in this Maxim and Decree) has the right to veto any decision made by the Head of State by a unanimous vote. Furthermore, the Head of State has the authority and right to veto any and all decisions made by the Ruling Council as he or she sees fit, and the Ruling Council must either alter the bill, or receive an unanimous vote by the Ruling Council and get a petition signed by one-quarter of the alliance membership. Commander-In-Chief The Head of State acts as the head military commander of the alliance military forces. This being said, the Head of State has the proper authority to conduct any military drills necessary for the connectivity of the alliance. The Head of State may also give permission to any military personnel to conduct such military drills. The term "military drills" is left as a general phrasing as there are literally hundreds of different drills that can be performed. All in all, the Head of State has the ultimate and final decision over all military matters such as alliance DEFCON, Threat level or whatever military tasks are at hand. The Head of State, however, may not lead the alliance into any unnecessary war or drill, and he or she may, and will, face possible impeachment charges against them. Impeachment If the Head of State currently in power infringes upon the rights of nations signed to the alliance, a one-half majority plus one is needed to remove the Head of State from their position and seat of supreme leadership. If the Head of State committed any crimes that infringed upon the rights protected by this maxim, the Ruling Council will conduct a trial where a unanimous vote is needed to conduct any punishment onto the former Head of State. Furthermore, if the Head of State is simply unable to fulfill his or her duties and does not step down by his or her own accords, a one-half majority plus one is again needed to remove the Head of State, and the former Head of State will receive an honorable discharge of power, and may be given an honorary position within the alliance to signify and celebrate his or her triumphs and accomplishments as Head of State. Article II: Powers & Rights of the Deputy Head of State The Deputy Head of State holds and bears all powers of the Head of State and can only be overridden in any decision by the Head of State. The point of this seated and appointed position is to act as an advising deputy in issues regarding the alliance. However, all decisions made by the Deputy Head of State will be looked at with great scrutiny by the Ruling Council, and if he or she causes any discrepancies, the decision can be overridden as explained in Decree 1: Article 1: Decision-Making Powers. All specific powers and authoritative rights regarding the Deputy Head of State may be found in Decree 1: Article 1. The only difference, however, is that the Head of State has the final say over all and every single issue presented before the Ruling Council, Ministers and Deputy Head of State. Article III: Ministerial Powers & Appointment Ministers represent all branches of the government: Defense, Education, Finance, Foreign Affairs and Recruitment. The Head of State may appoint whomever he or she views fit to oversee each ministry and that sector of the alliance. It is to be presumed, however, that all upcoming and future ministers are to abide by the laws of this binding contact, along with the orders of the Head of State and Deputy Head of State. However, although not mandatory and by no means required, it is advised that the Head of State gives his or her ministers sovereignty in order to properly complete their tasks without facing any stress or duress. The rights and powers of the ministers are listed below: Minister of Defense The Defense Minister is charged with the task of maintaining and initiating the United Sovereign Military (USM). The Minister, under the guidance of the Head of State, will be responsible for the tactics and strategies incorporated for all United Sovereign Brothers members whom are apart of the USM. During peacetime, the Defense Minister concerns him or herself in conducting military drills in whatever way he or she sees fit, unless the Head of State feels otherwise. The Minister of Defense is also to gather intelligence and make sure to stay in contact with military allies in the ever-present chance of war. In wartime, the Minister of Defense is charged with the task of managing all engagements and devising strategies that will lead the USM forces into battle against whatever alliance they engage against. Let it be noted and known that by applying to be a USB signatory, all members are automatically drafted into the USM with no exceptions. The Minister of Defense may choose members who display strong military leadership to act as Battalion Commanders in order to assist in the management of different sectors of the USM. Minister of Education The Education Minister is charged with the task of maintaing a concise and complete library of information that is vital for the growth and stability of all signatory nations in order to retain a reasonable, but hopefully strong, efficiency. In order to help maintain the library itself, the Education Minister may appoint any members he or she sees fit as "Librarians". Furthermore, the Minister of Education sees fit that all general and government membership receive regular audits by appointed "Auditors" in order to also maintain a reasonable efficiency. Minister of Finance The Finance Minister is charged with the task of managing the United Sovereign Bank (USBb) and making sure that it functions to its highest and most efficient potential. All technology deals, trade deals and financial aid programs must be either approved or checked by the Minister of Finance. At any point in time the Minister of Finance may appoint any advisors, bankers or other financial positions to help him or her maintain the USBb. Minister of Foreign Affairs The Foreign Affairs Minister is charged with the task of opening and organizing relations between USB and other foreign alliances. Furthermore, the Minister of Foreign Affairs oversees all diplomatic activity on the USB forums, meaning that he or she is in charge of masking foreign diplomats, creating embassies and discussing foreign issues with other alliances via private channels. The Minister of Foreign Affairs may appoint as many diplomats as he or she sees fit in order to create and enjoy relations with other alliances. Minister of Recruitment The Recruitment Minister is charged with the task of recruiting unaligned nations to the ranks of USB. He or she may appoint as many helping nations as he or she needs or sees fit in order to make sure that USB receives a reasonable influx of new members. Article IV: Ruling Council The Ruling Council, which can be compared to an elected Senate or Parliament, act as the legislative branch and balance of power in the USB government system. Each Council Member must be nominated twice in order to run for a seat in the Ruling Council. Only five members are elected into the Ruling Council, and Ministers and the Deputy Head of State cannot be a part of the Ruling Council. Election Process Depending upon the number of nominees running or current Council Members running for reelection, it will be decided whether or not a vote is needed. If five or less people run for the Ruling Council, then no election is needed and upon a majority vote by all Ministers and Deputy Head of State, they will be appointed as members of the Ruling Council for a period of one month. If more than five members wish to be elected, then an election must be held where the general USB membership will vote for each candidate. Each member gets two votes, but may not vote for the same person twice. Bills & Treaties Upon being elected, Council Members are charged with the task of passing treaties and bills in the name of the general membership as elected officials. A majority vote is needed to pass any and all foreign treaties. Furthermore, any bills made by the Ruling Council cannot affect or intervene in the workings and everyday progress of the Ministries, the military or the Head of State. The Ruling Council have three days to vote either "Aye", "Nay" or "Abstain" on each bill and treaty proposed after intricate debate and editing. All Council Members who do not vote within the allotted three days will be considered as abstaining their votes. Decree Two: War Policy Article I: Base War Policy The USB does not condone, nor will it tolerate, any and all aggressive actions. Any random attacks, spying operations or wars that a USB member wages against other nations will be condemned as a violation of the Law of the United Maxim. Only wars authorized by the USB Military hierarchy will be legally valid. However, wars against inactive and unaligned nations are permitted only when directed by direct order, or permission, by the Minister of Defense, or an indirect order from the Minister of Defense to Battalion Commanders. Article II: Nuclear Policy The USB does not use Nuclear Weapons as a first strike weapon nor does it, or will it ever, condone its use as a retaliatory means of defending oneself. The use of nukes may only be permitted with clear authorization by the Minister of Defense and Head of State. Decree Three: Admission Any nation not involved in any aggressive nature of any kind is allowed to join the United Sovereign Brothers unless for some rare reason recruitment may be closed down. As a precautionary standard, a basic template is to be completed by all applicants: Nation Name: Nation Ruler: Nation Strength: Former Alliances: Resources: At any point in time, however, the application template may change and must be completed properly. Upon review by the Head of State or any other masking personnel, the application will either be accepted or denied. If accepted, the member will be masked as a USB member and must change their alliance affiliation to United Sovereign Brothers. Decree Four: Amendments The United Maxim, while essentially considered to be complete and viable to serve the alliance, is subject to amendments. If at any time does a nation of the alliance feel the Maxim must be amended, it must propose the Amendment to the general public. If the support of at least 25% of the nations within the USB is established, the amendment will be forwarded to the Ruling Council for consideration and debate. If a majority vote is established by the Ruling Council, the amendment will be ratified. Note that according to the powers given to the Head of State in Decree 1: Article 1:Decision-Making Powers, the Head of State has the right to veto the decision for an amendment. However, the Ruling Council can immediately override the veto if they unaminously vote against the veto. =USB War Policy= The USB is a peaceful and diplomatic alliance. Therefore, we exhaust all other alternatives at ALL times before we resort to war. This is the process that will be taken against nations, aligned or non-aligned, that attack our members: 1) A formal request is sent out by a USB leader/official requesting the attacking nation to cease and discontinue his attack, or the might of the alliance will be unleashed 2) Aid is sent out to the victim USB nation 3) Reparations are demanded of the attacker 4) If the attacker resists diplomacy, a fire team will be set up 4i) The Fire team will be assembled 4ii) A Fire team leader will be assigned 4iii) ZI-ing of the nation will ensue (attacking till the nation is at Zero Infrastructure) War Policy, USB commandments 1. You will look after each other at all times - post details on the forum if you spot an attack or raid on a USB member. 2. Volunteer to assist in fighting the foe when asked 3. Thou shalt support our allies when asked to do so, as they will support us when we need them. 4. Tech raiding is a waste of time under the new rules, if you want to raid you do so at your own risk! 5. You will NOT attack anyone in BLUE TEAM - ever! 6. You will not attack members of other alliances WITHOUT PERMISSION! 7. We do not use nukes as a first strike option, nukes are used as a last resort and ONLY with permission from the HoS. 8. WAR does not happen without diplomacy failing - WAIT for clearance before you strike! =The Defense Secretary's proclamation= Rogue Attacks In the event of a rogue attack on a USB nation. The following will occur: A message will be sent to the defending nations, with instructions, on what to do (e.x. calculate reps, change DEFCON to 1, change Threat Level to Severe). A message will also be sent to the attacking nations, requesting that peace be offered, and reparations be paid Whether peace is being negotiated or not, things can change. So in that case, a fire team will be set up in the appropriate Battalion, but NO wars or attacks will occur on the attacking nation. If the attacker accepts the terms given to him, the fire team will step down and be canceled. Should the attacker agree to pay reps and declare peace. The defending nation will be given 2 days to calculate their loses and message an USB military official, aswell as the attacking nation. If this is not done, the defending nation will be given 2 days time, or reps will not be required. If the attacker does not respond within 24 hours, a second message, will be sent out, but included in this one, will be a threat of war occurring in the defense of the USB. If it is known to either the MoD or the HoS, that the attacking nation, is in no way going to pay reps, under any-circumstance, a fire team will be set up, and attacks organized ASAP. If the attacker fails to respond after the second message fire teams will have full rights and orders to initiate full scale war on the attacker. If the attacking nations give in (to the second message), attacks on said nation will cease immediately. Peace will not be declared until reps have been fully payed. If the nation is incapable of paying the reps, negotiations for a long term settlement can be organized(no greater than 1 month), if not, the nation will be ZI'd. During attacks by the fire team or after the war, should any nation be in need of aid, War Aid can be requested in the appropriate forum section. Attacks From an Aligned Nation Wars declared by a Alliance Affiliated Nation, must be dealt with the utmost respect and professionalism. One of first things, as done with all rogues attacks, is the creation of a fire team. Messages, will be sent to the attacking and defending nations. With the same procedure as with other rogue attacks. A diplomat (preferably to the attacker's alliance), will go to the forums, or the IRC channel, and find out if the attacker is a member of that alliance, or if they are just ghosting. If the attacker turns out to be hiding under an Alliance Affiliation the fire team is to commence attacks immediately. No peace and reparations from the attacker are to be accepted. The defending nation is to request War Aid. If the attacker is not ghosting, a diplomatic agreement is to be negotiated. If the nation answers to the first message and offers peace and reparations it is to be accepted. If the attacker does not reply to the first message the 2nd message is to be sent, and the alliance from which the attacker is from is to be contacted about this, and an agreement of attacks must be reached before ANY military action takes place. Tech Raids Tech Raids, or other attacks against nations, that have not been authorized by the MoD or HoS, are strictly forbidded! Failure to comply will result in punishment! Spying Spying, and other forms of espionage on a nation without prior authorization from the MoD or HoS, will not be tolerated by the USB! Nuclear Strikes and other information The United Sovereign Brothers do NOT allow a nuclear first strike! Upon nuclear war-fare being initiated by a nation or alliance, permission from the MoD and HoS must be obtained first before nuclear retaliation. Should all out war commence The MoD and HoS will commence full control and guidance of all military operations. Should a USB member strike a fellow USB member, the defensive nation shall NOT retaliate. The HoS and/or HoD will handle the matter. If a nuclear strike is cleared following all war/nuclear procedures, the HoS and HoD will make-up a fire team and take full control of all armed forces. The immediate ZIing of the offending nation shall then commence. =History= The Beginning The United Sovereign Brothers started on November 10, 2007 by Daryl of Walkman. The End of Daryl Daryl, the founder of USB, created the alliance United Sovereign Brothers to maintain high moral ideals amongst its membership and become a formidable force of not just nations, but friends, hence the name. Daryl, being a former member of the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations, created the alliance and invited several former members of Armed Maroon Nations (AMN), which had previously failed due to a mass tech raid by another alliance. Daryl attracted several former CSN members to his ranks, and also attracted a few current CSN members such as Verdale, Jakeinto, Juggernauts, King Altheon and SpacingOutMan. And that is how we began. Stefanus, a friend of NTO and CSN and MoFA of USB got a protectorate treaty from NTO and hence how we had a treaty with NTO. Unfortunately, the language of the treaty absolutely sucked. However, what seemed to be a smooth operation soon became very rough. Daryl, left his leadership to Jakeinto, went to Grey Team and into peace mode and left USB. Until recently, where Daryl went rogue on the leadership of CSN including Head of State GinoTheRoman, there has been very little activity from him. The New Head of State Jake, in his early stages of leadership, changed the color of the alliance to Multi-colored after it agreed amongst government that Brown just wouldn't suit the membership as it makes little sense to enforce a strict color since we do not seek any Senate seats. Because of this change, USB lost our position in our Brown Sphere Trade Circle, along with our NTO treaty becoming null in void because the treaty stated that if we changed from Brown to any other color, the treaty would be canceled. Mini-Exodus Of CSN To USB The Mini-Exodus happened when noted CSN members Stalin the Great, Zumayian, and Krazzec left CSN to peruse the chance to help in the growth of a smaller alliance that was created by CSN members that were around when Stalin the Great, Zumayian, and Krazzec where small nations them selves. When the Exodus ended, USB Increased tremendously in strength and number. In there time as USB members Stalin the Great became DMoF, Zumayian became MoE, and Krazzec became DMoD. Benchmarks December 19, 2007 - 50 members mark! December 26, 2007 - USB - LEN Treaty announced January 15, 2008 - Trade Department Established. January 25, 2008 - USB Enters the BLEU-NADC War